pucker up!
by reviee
Summary: Kissing Booth Challenge! SasuSaku. AU. Accidental kisses lead to other kisses that lead to more kisses.
1. i

**title:** the drunk kiss  
**author: **reviee  
**rating: **T  
**prompt:**drunk kiss  
**summary:** SasuSaku. AU. Accidental kisses lead to other kisses that lead to many more kisses.  
**a/n:** You guys have probably seen this but this is part of the SasuSaku Kissing Booth Challenge on LJ! After finishing _puzzle pieces_last month, I wanted to start a new mini-series. So yeah, these chapters will be connected.

* * *

"Whoa!" Ino exclaims as Sakura downs another shot. She then leans in and whispers, "You sure you can take this?"

The pinkette waves her off, "Duh, pig!" She yells and laughs. "Let loose! Have some fun!"

This makes Ino grin from ear to ear. She hasn't seen Sakura this carefree since their high school grad. She whoops and downs her own shot before grabbing her best friend's hand. She drags her out into the midst of the dance floor.

"Okay!" She screams, "Now let's make out with the hottest guy we can find!"

Sakura screams in agreement and sets off in search of her hot guy. She finds a tall, dark and handsome guy standing in the corner. He seems shady. He seems not-so-friendly, but that's exactly what she needs. She's stepping out of boundaries tonight. She gives him a sexy smile and before he can say anything, she grabs his head then plants her lips right on his.

They kiss for a long time. Soon enough, his hands are resting on her waist and gripping her close. She doesn't think; she just does. She doesn't care that she doesn't know who this guy is or that he may have some kind of disease that could be transmitted through spit. All she concentrates on is his soft lips, his warm body and pulling him closer.

Suddenly, she is overcome with a wave of nausea. She pulls away quickly before heaving her stomach's contents all over his shoes. To her surprise, when she looks up, he is handing her a napkin. He is scowling and he definitely not looking happy about his shoes, but he is reaching out to her.

She takes the napkin and wipes her mouth before mustering a smile, "Thanks."

He nods solemnly and heads to the bathroom. She sighs and sits down on a nearby seat. Ino find her a few minutes later downing a glass of ice cold water. No doubt she looks dejected.

"What happened, girl?" Ino scoots in next to her.

"I puked all over the sexiest guy's shoes." Sakura turns and looks her in the eye, "He was _really _hot."

"Did you kiss him?" The blonde looks like she's going to scold her.

"Yes!" Sakura smiles and looks proud.

Ino shrugs, "That's all that matters."

* * *

**a/n:** daily drabbles maybe? it takes me about fifteen minutes to write and fifteen minutes to edit. if I keep my promise, this will be updated (almost) everyday! I'm excited!


	2. ii

**title: **the curious kiss  
**author: **reviee  
**rating: **T  
**prompt: **the curious kiss  
**summary: **SasuSaku. AU. Accidental kisses lead to other kisses that lead to more kisses.  
**a/n: **This scene seems a bit improbable BUT whatever! I love this challenge; it's so cute!

* * *

Sakura sighs as she plops down onto her new leather sofa. She looks around and smiles—this is her new home. The newly put up curtains filter the sunlight nicely, her table is fashionably messy and her kitchen is pristine. Her flat screen TV and her bookshelf will entertain her endlessly, she knows. The little dinner table is a little lonely, but she does live alone after all.

Ino just left after helping her unpack. Her closet is now neatly arranged by colour, her shoes are showcased along the wall of her room and her makeup is stored in clear cased boxes. She couldn't have done it without Ino. Sakura decides to get acquainted with the building; she will locate the garbage chute and perhaps meet some neighbors.

She opens her door and looks down the hall. There is already someone standing in front of the garbage chute, she realizes. Her heart starts to race when she nears the man—he looks exactly like the one she drunkenly kissed last week. The garbage chute closes with a bang and he turns towards her. Her heart drops and the air is knocked out of her. He is staring at her. No doubt he recognizes her, even through their drunken haze.

_No, no, no—this isn't happening… That night was supposed to be—_

"You're the girl from the club," his voice is deep and there is not much emotion in the statement. There is no incredulity, no surprise; it was just a statement.

She laughs awkwardly. "Um, yeah. Hi!"

He is scrutinizing her. She is wearing a lavender tank top with black spandex shorts. Her feet are covered in thick socks and she is donning a pair of slippers. "Do you live here?"

She nods, "I moved in yesterday. Do you live on this floor too?"

"Aa," he points in the direction she came in, "Over there."

Her eyes widen. "No way! I live over there too," she laughs, "It would be really funny if we lived next to each other."

He stares at her and decides that it might be nice to live near her. She is pretty. Her bubbly personality is refreshing. She is nothing like the girl he kissed that night—but he never liked the type of girl that smothers her eyes with black eyeliner and mascara every day anyway. Her face is void of makeup and she is looking incredibly innocent. Her lips are a light pink and nothing like the dark red lipstick she left on his lips.

"Yeah," he replies monotonously.

The atmosphere is getting awkward now. He's not very talkative and she is starting to sound overly perky. She cringes because being overly perky is never attractive. "Well, uh, I was just checking out the garbage chute. See you around!"

She realizes they are walking in the same direction. It is immensely awkward now. She is feeling a little warm because she was _totally _right in kissing him last week. He is so hot. He stood at something akin to six feet, his body was lean and fit and even when lazing around at home, he wasn't unhygienic and looked clean. She mentally pats herself on the back, but at the same time, fights the urge to grab him and kiss him again.

Sakura _really _wants to kiss him. His footsteps echoes hers and she is getting really nervous because she feels like she is about to do so. She is now standing in front of her own door and she turns around to see where he lives. She gapes because he is opening the door across from hers.

"We do live near each other!" she exclaims impulsively.

He turns around to stare at her. "Oh. What a coincidence."

_Sakura, don't kiss the neighbor. Bad things will happen. Don't kiss the—_

While her mind blanked, she takes a few steps and grabs his head. It's as if he's moving on his own accord because it doesn't take much to pull his head down so that his lips meet hers in another searing kiss. This time there is no alcohol involved. There is no puking involved either, thank god. They pull away and she blinks, realizing what just happened.

"I was just—curious…" she backs away slowly, "Uh, really! I am…_so _sorry! Bye!"

She quickly opens her door and shuts it behind her. Her heart is racing and her head feels like it's going to explode. That was _so_ mind-blowing.

* * *

**a/n: **Slightly longer than the other one. I hope this didn't come out as awkward as I think it did? I'm really trying to keep these funny as opposed to anything else. This is supposed to be a happy fic. (:


	3. iii

**title: **the first kiss  
**author: **reviee  
**rating: **T  
**prompt: **first kiss  
**summary: **SasuSaku. AU. Accidental kisses lead to other kisses that lead to more kisses.  
**a/n: **Whoa, the response to this story is so great! This was meant to be a side project but now that I'm writing everyday, it's really refreshing. Totally different from _Sensuality_ and _Fantastisk_. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"This is so weird and God hates me and I blame _you!_ Why did you make me get drunk? Ugh, you know I don't like 'letting loose' as you so stupidly put it. It ruins my life." Sakura is lying on her couch after kissing the hottest man ever for the second time. Ino is on the other end of the phone and laughing.

"_Relax, Forehead! How could any guy dislike a kiss from a hot girl?"_

She sighs. "I'd like any future boyfriend of mine to dislike a kiss from a stranger! Guys who fantasize about hot chicks randomly kissing them are _dogs_."

"_What an accurate description of Kiba! Anyways, you'll probably never cross paths with him. Seriously, there's nothing to fret about."_

Sakura buries her face into the pillow. This is so embarrassing. "I don't even know his name! Is this how you feel every morning after a night of clubbing? I _know_you kiss tons of nameless guys."

"_What is that supposed to mean? Just live a little. That's why you got drunk remember? 'Cause you finally agreed to not be so uptight?"_

"Whatever." She hears a knock on her door. "Someone's at my door. I'll call you back."

She throws her phone on the couch and goes to open the door. Her heart drops for the third time today. Standing in front of her doorway is the hot guy from across the hall that she kissed fifteen minutes ago. He is standing in the same attire and his hair looks a little more messed up than it was before, like he was running his hands through it repeatedly.

"Hi," she greets, "what are you doing here?"

He looks embarrassed, she thinks. He is avoiding eye contact and maybe he _is_a weirdo. His hands are stuffed inside his pocket and it doesn't look like they're going to come out any time soon.

"I'm Sasuke," he says, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

She is stupefied. That was the most direct and quick-to-the-point date request she has ever gotten. She decides she likes his approach to things. It's different from all the nervous guys who ask her out. He's also not overly flashy like Rock Lee. She mentally laughs. She kind of liked Rock Lee.

" Um…" She feels like she doesn't know the right answer. "But you don't even know my name yet."

He's not fazed. "When someone tells you their name, it's common courtesy to say your name back."

"Oh." She pauses, "I'm Sakura and... I would love to."

He nods, like he never had a doubt in the world. "I'll pick you up at seven."

He walks away and she shuts the door. She takes a moment to process what just happened because this is really all too much. She takes a deep breath and runs to grab the phone. She dials Ino's number excitedly.

"Ino! You'll never guess who was at my door!" She squeals.

_"Who?"_ Ino squeals just as excitedly.

"The hot guy!" She exclaims, "He just asked me out. He was like would you like to go on a date with me and I was like I would love to and then he said I'll pick you up at seven and _oh my god_, Ino!"

_"Oh my god! What are you going to wear? Makeup? Hair?"_

"I don't know! It literally just happened. Okay, help me!"

* * *

Sasuke arrives at her door at exactly seven. He is dressed in a collared shirt with the first three buttons undone. Thank god it is not plaid because Sakura despises plaid. He is wearing black jeans and what looks like a new pair of sneakers. She gives him a smile before shutting the door behind her.

"Hi," she breathes as she hooks her arm around his. "What are we going to do on this date?"

"You just moved in right?" He presses the button on the elevator. "I figured I'd show you the nearby diner. The food's great and it's open all the time."

"That's fantastic. Do you go there often?"

"Aa," the elevator reaches ground floor. "I work a lot."

"So you don't have time to cook?" She guesses as they start walking down the street.

"Hn," he grunts in acknowledgement.

They walk in silence to the diner. It's only about a five minute walk and she is amazed because she would have never gone into that diner. It looks old and run-down and it also looks like it's breaking all sorts of health code violations. She doesn't think Sasuke looks like the type to go into dingy diners either but then again she doesn't know much about him.

They are seated and it is still quiet. She feels awkward because he's not saying anything. She feels intimidated in his presence which is ridiculous because she has already kissed him twice without being intimidated. Of course, once she was drunk but those are only details.

"So..." She trails, "you don't talk a lot, do you?"

"No," he is staring at her. At least he's not avoiding eye contact.

"But you like me?" She asks tentatively.

"Aa," the waitress comes to give them menus and Sasuke looks away.

"Why did you ask me out?"

He blinks. "I like you," he replies, "I thought I just said that?"

"Yeah, but..." Sakura thinks, "I was this bizarre girl who randomly kissed you twice! You're not hoping to get laid tonight, are you?"

"No."

She sighs in relief. "Okay, 'cause you're not. I'm not having sex with you."

"That's fine."

The date lasts four hours. They end up talking for a while. Sakura becomes more comfortable so she starts talking about anything that comes to mind. Sasuke is actually quite interesting though he gives his opinion in monosyllabic increments. There is the odd sentence that comes every now and then.

They walk home with their arms linked once again. She is chatting away excitedly about politics and he is listening intently. When they arrive in front of her door, she becomes quiet and bashful.

"Thanks. I had a great time tonight," she bows a little and turns to unlock her door. She doesn't know if he is going to kiss her, but she doesn't want to be the loser who waits for the kiss.

"Sakura," he calls.

She turns around. "Yeah?"

He lowers his head and she can feel his breath coming closer. As his lips near hers, she thinks this is nice. She is finally totally conscious of what they are about to do, how it is going to feel and everything during this time. His lips meet hers shyly and it is nothing like all the other hurried kisses they've shared before.

The kiss grows longer and her arms are wrapped around his neck while his hands rest on her waist-just like the first night. She pulls away just to breathe and he looks dazed. He is so much cuter up close, she thinks.

"See you around," she whispers.

"Aa," he agrees and they let go of each other.

Once inside her apartment, she squeals and runs to call Ino for the third time that day.

* * *

**a/n:** So I mean 'first kiss' as in it should be their first kiss since it's their first date but Sakura did all that embarrassing stuff so it's not really their first kiss. The chapters are getting quite longer but I'm not sure if I'll keep it up. Anyways, I'm so glad you guys like this story! Thanks for reviewing! Your comments are so nice and they make me smile!


	4. iv

**title: **the lipstick kiss  
**author: **reviee  
**rating: **T  
**prompt: **lipstick kiss  
**summary: **SasuSaku. AU. Accidental kisses lead to other kisses that lead to more kisses.  
**a/n:** I've never gotten lipstick on a guy before and I'm dying to. Guys who don't let you kiss them when you have lipstick on are HORRIBLE!

* * *

Sakura stands in front of her vanity mirror, smacking her lips together. They are painted a dark red colour, the same one she used the night she met Sasuke. She smiles; she is planning to surprise him with a home cooked meal and an impromptu date tonight. He has been working so hard.

She looks over her outfit once more: a black skin tight pair of high waisted jeans, a strapless floral top with ruffle detailing and beige flats. She keeps her makeup natural but she definitely wants the deep red lips. She looks great and ready for a date.

She twirls in front of the mirror once more before grabbing the lunchboxes she put his dinner in and heading next door. She knocks and a minute later, Sasuke appears.

"Hey," she grins and holds up the boxes. "I brought you dinner."

He steps aside and lets her in. "Thank you," he follows her to his small kitchen.

She looks around. His desk, located at the back of the apartment facing the window, is cluttered with papers and notebooks. He seems to be hard at work. His hair looks unkempt and a little dirty. He has his reading glasses on, which she finds incredibly sexy.

"You haven't taken a break, have you?" She shakes her head and opens the box.

He shrugs. The delicious scent of her cooking reached his nose, making his stomach growl. "You didn't have to bring me dinner," he says while eyeing the dishes she has prepared.

"Sasuke," she scolds, "if I didn't come over, you probably would have starved. Now let's watch a movie and eat dinner. Then I'll let you get back to studying, okay?"

"Sakura, I really have a lot of work to do," he replies, taking a bite out of her rice balls.

She waves him off, "Everyone deserves a break. Come on, you can even pick the movie. What will it be? Batman, James Bond, Mission Impossible? Or would you rather a comedy?"

Sakura settles comfortably on his couch and puts out all the dishes she prepared on the coffee table. He sighs and goes to join her. He picks a movie and starts playing it on his laptop.

"What would you do without me?" She giggles as he puts his arm around her.

"I work a healthy amount of time," he smirks, looking at her.

"No you don't," she places her forehead on his, "but I'm here to stop you from killing yourself."

"Aa, thank you," he lowers his head to place his lips on hers. When she pulls away, she's grinning because his lips are tinged red. She pecks him again and laughs.

"You have a little something on your lip," she grins and he simply pulls her closer.

* * *

**a/n:** I'm back to short and sweet! Yay! My head hurts really badly right now so this might suck but I will definitely look over it in the morning!


	5. v

**title:** the secret kiss  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** T  
**prompt:** secret kiss  
**summary:** SasuSaku. AU. Accidental kisses lead to other kisses that lead to more kisses.  
**a/n:** Inspired by City Hunter scene! Okay, so it's a little different but whatever!

* * *

"Oh my god, that was not fair!" Sakura exclaims, sprawling herself over Sasuke's lap as he holds the remote over her head. "You tickled me! That was cheating!"

He smirks and shrugs. "Oh well,"

She nuzzles her face into his stomach. "You're such a jerk!"

"Right," he rolls his eyes and switches the channel to the Investigation channel. "Sorry you couldn't watch an episode of America's Next Top Model that you've _already watched._"

"Fine," she grumbles and rolls over to watch TV. "This is boring. Real life investigations are boring. Isn't CSI on? Or Criminal Minds? NCIS? Anything? There's always a crime drama on!"

"I like reality," he replies and the screen flashes _The Killer Next Door_.

"That's so depressing. What if you were a homicidal maniac?" She turns to look up at him.

"You would've been dead a long time ago," he tells her seriously.

"Nice," she mumbles under her breath.

Suddenly, three knocks resound through the apartment. Sakura jumps up and yells, "Who is it?"

Her heart stops when she hears her mother, "It's Mom!"

"Oh shit!" She turns to Sasuke. "You have to hide!"

"Where?"

Sakura frantically looks around the room, trying to find a hiding place for Sasuke. Finally, she decides to stuff him behind the couch. "Stay there," she hisses and goes to open the door.

"Hi Mom!" She grins, "What brings you here?"

"Well it's about time I came to visit your new apartment!" Sakura's mom walks in, inspecting the place.

Sakura follows her mother around the kitchen, throwing glances at the sofa where Sasuke hid. She laughs at her mom's jokes and has a nonchalant conversation with her. His hair appears over the top of the couch sometimes but her mom never notices.

"So you were watching TV?" Her mom goes to sit on the middle of the couch.

Sakura sits down next to her, near Sasuke. In fact, she can see him playing on his iPhone. "Ah, yeah," she absentmindedly replies.

"I didn't know you liked crime shows," her mom squints at the TV, "You never watched them with me."

"Um, there was nothing else on," she mumbles.

The room is silent now. Sakura's mom watches TV while Sakura fidgets. She feels bad that Sasuke has to hide like this behind the couch, but she didn't want to spring this on her mom or Sasuke. They've only been going out for two weeks, after all. She turns and meets his eyes.

"Hey," she smiles sheepishly, "she'll be gone soon."

"It's fine," he whispers back.

She pecks him on the lips quickly and turns to watch TV with her mom. It doesn't seem like she noticed anything so Sakura reaches over and holds out her hand. A few moments later, she feels Sasuke's hand wrapped around her own and grins to herself. Thankfully, her mother is fully immersed in the show.

* * *

**a/n:** I just want to really thank for all the positive feedback! I love this story just as much as you guys love reading it!


	6. vi

**title:** the mistletoe kiss  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** T  
**prompt:** mistletoe kiss  
**summary:** SasuSaku. AU. Accidental kisses lead to other kisses that lead to more kisses.  
**a/n:** I CAN'T BELIEVE IM ACTUALLY UPDATING EVERYDAY. Such a miracle.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura yells from the kitchen, "They'll be here soon!"

"I know!"

"So is everything ready?" She is mixing a bowl of fruit salad and looking towards her room where Sasuke is getting ready.

"Yeah!"

"Do you look presentable?" She asks rather loudly, putting the bowl on the table and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yeah!"

He walks out of the room while fixing his tie. She laughs when he scrunches up his nose in frustration. Taking the tie away from him, she folds it properly and tightens it.

"You'd think someone with an aristocratic family would know how to tie a tie," she brushes off the dust on the shoulders of his blazer and steps back to take a look. "You look hot,"

He snorts. "I bet,"

She smacks him lightly and turns back to the kitchen, fixing all the dishes she has out on the table. Sakura looks around her apartment; everything is clean and where they should be. The Christmas decorations are up as well. There is a wreath on the wall, a mini sized Christmas tree in the corner and mistletoes all over the place. She sighs and looks at Sasuke.

"Why are you so nervous?" He walks over to her.

"Sasuke, this is the first time my friends meet your friends and my friends meet you and your friends meet me," she exasperates, "There are so many ways this could go wrong! What if they don't like my friends? Or worse, what if they don't like me? What if my friends get into a fight with your friends?"

"There's nothing to worry about." He wraps his arms around her and leans in for a kiss.

"Oh!" She jumps out of his arms before he could kiss her.

There was a piece of mistletoe that fell down. It is supposed to be on top of the doorframe to the kitchen. She picks it up and tries to stick it back onto the frame, but she isn't tall enough. Sasuke rolls his eyes and plucks the mistletoe away from her. His eyes trapped hers as he brought the mistletoe above their heads and stuck it on the doorframe.

"Relax," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her tightly so that she wouldn't run away again, "it'll be fine."

Sasuke leans in and brushes his lips over hers until she melts into his arms. She sighs and opens her mouth for a deeper kiss. He is glad to oblige. She feels all her worries seep away with the heat of his body warming her skin and his delicious scent overwhelming her senses. He pulls away when the doorbell rings.

"You ready?" He smirks.

"You bet," she grins back at him.

* * *

**a/n:** I feel slightly strange writing a Christmas fic past Christmas time but mistletoe kisses call for Christmas fics. I wish I was more creative but I really am not. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. vii

**title:** the upside down kiss  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** T  
**prompt:** upside down kiss  
**summary:** SasuSaku. AU. Accidental kisses lead to other kisses that lead to more kisses.  
**a/n:** I really love the famous Spider-Man kiss. I was really sad that they did not incorporate it into the new Spider-Man movie with Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone because it would have been perfect!

* * *

It is finally spring, Sakura's favourite season. The temperature outside is not too cold but not hot either. The sun shines brightly and plants are starting to grow. It's beautiful, she thinks, and it is time she stops staying inside. She should enjoy the outside and what it has to offer. That is her mindset when she goes banging on Sasuke's door-her boyfriend of six months.

"Sakura," he greets, stepping aside to let her in, "what's up?"

She is dressed in a pair of jeans, tall leather riding boots and a parka. She smiles at him. "Can we go to the park?"

He looks at her. "The park?"

She nods eagerly. "It's finally spring and it's pretty outside! It's such a nice day! I don't want to stay home and watch TV all day!"

"But the park? Wouldn't you rather go to the outdoor shopping mall?" He asks rather skeptically.

"Normally, yes but today I want to go to the park!"

"But today's a Saturday; there'll be tons of kids there. What do you want to do at the park?"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" She grabs his coat from the hook next to her and takes his hand. "You think too much,"

He rolls his eyes and slips on his sneakers. Sakura skips to the elevator and hands him his coat. He grumbles because Sasuke has never liked parks. They are too perky and happy and he has never seen the point in him being at one. He could always be reading a book, watching TV or playing soccer. He could be hanging out with the Dobe or playing video games. What did people do at the park?

When they arrived at the park after a ten minute walk, he thanks the gods. There are barely any kids there even though it is mid-afternoon. He watches as Sakura enthusiastically skips to the slides and starts climbing. She slides down with a cheer and goes to climb something else.

"Sakura," he says, "are you going to play all day?"

She nods, "Come here!"

She is currently on the monkey bars. She is dangling from the bars and bringing her legs up to them. He stares at her incredulously as she lets go of the bars and hangs by her legs. Her pink hair falls like a huge waterfall of cotton candy. He crosses his arms.

"What are you doing?" He is eye level with her now.

"I'm hanging upside down!" She exclaims happily. Her face is turning red from the blood rushing to her face.

"Why?"

"So you can kiss me!"

"Why?"

She sighs. "I thought you loved superhero movies! Spider-Man, Sasuke, duh! The famous Spider-Man kiss! Come on, kiss me!"

It is his turn to sigh and oblige. He nears her and gently cradles her face between his hands. Slowly, he plants his lips on top of hers. The feeling is different. Their lips are not perfectly aligned so the kiss is slightly awkward. When he pulls away, Sakura is ecstatic.

"That was breath-taking!" She gets up and off the monkey bars. Her hair is tousled and she is still flushed.

"I'm sure," he replies sarcastically.

She punches him in the arm lightly. "Now you get up on the monkey bars!"

He blanches.

* * *

**a/n:** WAHHH! I had so much fun writing this fic. I love it. It's officially my favourite one in this anthology! Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	8. viii

**title:** the aggressive kiss  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** T  
**prompt:** aggressive kiss  
**summary:** SasuSaku. AU. Accidental kisses lead to other kisses that lead to more kisses.  
**a/n:** A jealous Sasuke is always a sexy Sasuke. Agreed?

* * *

The next weekend, it is another great spring day. Sakura pushes open the curtains and lets the sunlight filter into her home. She's really gotten used to this place. She's gotten used to the weird clacking noises, the humming of the machines around her and her neighbours. She is definitely used to her neighbours...or neighbour.

She grabs her purse off the kitchen counter and pulls on wedge booties. While passing by the mirror in her doorway, she smacks her lips together to spread her pink lipstick evenly. Satisfied, she walks out the door and goes to Sasuke's.

"Ready?" She asks brightly when he opens the door.

"We're not going to the park again, are we? My back still hurts from the monkey bars," he grumbles.

"I thought you were good at physical activities! Badminton champion and soccer superstar! What happened?" She exclaims mockingly while he locks his door.

"Sakura, neither of those sports involve hanging upside by your feet and kissing a girl while all the blood in your body is rushing to your head." He scowls and presses the button on the elevator.

"I could do it fine!"

He glared at her. "Didn't you say you took gymnastics when you were younger? Don't you go to yoga with Ino weekly?"

She laughs and waves him off. "We're going to the mall!"

"I shouldn't have suggested it last week," he says as he gets into his car.

"I wanted to go anyway," she turns on the radio, "Spring calls for a new pair of shoes!"

He keeps his eyes on the road. "How many pairs of shoes do you need, Sakura?"

"A lot?" She smiles sheepishly.

He rolls his eyes. They arrive at the mall ten minutes later. Sakura grabs Sasuke's hand and starts dragging him to several different stores. No matter what she is at the mall to buy, she will check out all the stores.

She gives him suggestive looks as she looks through lingerie and asks for his opinion on this and that perfume. The worst is when they get to the shoe store though. She tries on many different pairs of shoes while he watches her. He can't even give his opinion because Sakura likes picking out her own shoes. There is a breaking point and Sasuke has gotten there.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he says swiftly.

"Sure," she mumbles and leans over for a kiss. He pecks her and leaves.

After buying her pairs of shoes, Sakura goes to find Sasuke. While she stands in front of the fountain they agree to meet at, she is confronted by a familiar face. She grins and holds her arms out.

"Lee!"

"Sakura-san, you certainly look lovely today! What brings you to the mall?" Lee gives her a big hug and keeps her at arm's length.

She holds up her bags. "New shoes," she grins.

"Ah! I have always admired your love for shoes! You are so devoted, Sakura-san!"

"What are you doing here?" She asks, giggling.

"I am in dire need of a spring jacket!"

She nods. "Jackets are important to have,"

"Sakura,"

Sakura turns around. Sasuke is staring at her and she grins at him. She beckons him closer and takes her arms off Lee to link them to Sasuke's.

"Lee, this is my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha." She turns to her boyfriend, who is scowling. "Sasuke, this is Rock Lee. We went to high school together."

"It's very nice to meet the lucky man in Sakura's life! Anyways, I need to go! It was very nice seeing you, Sakura-san!" With another hug, he leaves.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asks quite angrily. She frowns.

"Lee. I told you about him, remember?"

"The one who was in love with you?" He mutters under his breath.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Nothing," he turns away and puts his arm around her. She looks at him worriedly but decides not to ask.

Sasuke has always been territorial. Naruto always said he had possessive issues and it was very abusive to control someone else's contact with another person. They sit at a bench with her head on his shoulder. He is so angry at himself. He was about to yell at her for talking to an old friend.

He turns, grabs her face and kisses her. She is surprised and slightly worried, but Sasuke's lips move against hers intimately. It makes her warm and fuzzy inside and she forgets. She forgets that his grip on her jaw is a little hard and that his lips are moving a little faster. She feels a little overwhelmed but this is Sasuke and he has always overwhelmed her.

* * *

**a/n:** um, I don't even know where this came from... Not as fluffy as I hoped it would be. I find jealousy a little abusive but this was the only way I found to use the prompt aggressive kiss. Also, I'm a little frustrated and angry myself... School work is not going well for me.


	9. ix

**title: **the make-up kiss  
**author: **reviee  
**rating: **T  
**prompt: **make up kiss  
**summary: **SasuSaku. AU. Accidental kisses lead to other kisses that lead to more kisses.  
**a/n: **inspired by a fanart.

* * *

"You're so impossible!" Sakura yells as she stomps away, back into the recesses of her own apartment.

Sasuke stands with his arms crossed in his doorway. His girlfriend is overreacting, he thinks. She'll get over it. He watches her slam the door to her apartment and waits a few moments before heading back into his. He sighs. He thinks about studying but then decides he's a little too bothered to study. He settles on watching TV instead.

In her apartment, Sakura decides to call Ino.

"He's so annoying sometimes!" She exasperates into the phone. "Every time I touch a guy, he gets angry."

_"Don't you find that a little sweet? That he cares so much about you?" _

"No! You _think_ it's sweet, but when it actually happens, it's so annoying. He used to be able to control it, you know. I think it's just that he's gotten comfortable."

_"Well, how did he control it before?" _

"He would squeeze my hand and get over it. It wasn't much of a big deal. He didn't voice his problems."

_"Come on, Sakura, doesn't this mean his affections for you have grown? This is a good sign."_

"Isn't this borderline abusive?"

_"Sure, but Sasuke's a nice guy, right? And he used to be able to control it so with a little practice, he'll be fine. What did he say when you guys argued?"_

"Saying the guy was totally checking me out."

Ino laughs. _"Well, you could always break up with him if it really doesn't work."_

"Ino!" Sakura exclaims. "You can't just _say_ that!"

_"What? It's true. Don't cause yourself this anguish. Just dump him like yesterday's trash!"_

"It's not that simple."

_"What do you mean?" _Ino asks and then pauses. _"You love him, don't you?"_

"Ino!"

_"It's true, isn't it? You love him!"_

"No. Okay, maybe a little." She flops down onto her bed. "He's just… Ino, you've seen him. How can you _not_ love him? He's the epitome of perfection!"

_"Apparently not when he's jealous though," _Ino points out.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Sakura glances at the clock. "I'm going to bed. Sleep it off. Talk to you later,"

* * *

Sakura hasn't talked to him in three days. Sasuke paces around his apartment, hands laced behind his back. He hasn't seen her since the fight. She hasn't called or knocked on his door since then. He thought she would be over it by now. It dawns on him that he needs to apologize. He has _never_ needed to apologize to anyone. With his heart racing in his chest, he grabs the keys to her apartment and heads over to her apartment.

He decides against knocking. He wants to surprise her. When he enters, she is not in the living room. The lights are off and the only light coming in is the weak later afternoon sunlight. He wanders through her small kitchen and towards the bedroom. She is sitting on the bench in front of her window with a book. Silently, he walks over to her and sits down.

"Sasuke!" she exclaims, jumping a little. "What are you doing here? How did you get into my house?"

He holds up her keys. "You gave them to me, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she laughs a little.

Sasuke shifts in his seat nervously. "Sakura, I'm…"

"Are you here to apologize?" she interrupts softly.

He nods. "I'm sorry about the other day. I'll control my temper next time."

"Sasuke, what happens if you don't?"

"I will. I promise," he takes her small hands in his.

Her eyes narrow a little. "Promise is a big word."

He smirks. "I know,"

"Alright," she grins, "if you think you can do it then I believe you."

The pressure in his chest is relieved and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. They lean in for a kiss. Sasuke feels much better, he realizes, kissing her. Perhaps he really was scared that he would lose her. She makes him feel all kinds of emotions—although sometimes they're negative—but he feels like she really makes a difference. Her kisses definitely make a difference, he thinks.

* * *

**a/n: **Now I'm going to watch White Collar, yaaaaaaay! Btw, I probably won't be updating tomorrow. But I will be back on Monday with the last chapter!


End file.
